


From A Tiny Point Of View

by Tramper15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Show follow along for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Jamie Sawyer was eight years old when her life and her mom’s would change forever. Change from the little girl who turned blue when upset and wouldn’t fit in. Change from the little girl who longed to swim every minute but didn’t dare join swim class. To something more. Something more like family. Something more like acceptance.It all started when the president came to town. And supergirl saved her





	1. Episode 2x02

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Supergirl. Jamie is a Half-Alien daughter of Maggie Sawyer and another alien mother who got Maggie pregnant and left. Enjoy

     Jamie spun on the big reclining chair when her mom finally got home. It was late and her Grandma well ok her Great Aunt but she could call her what she wanted. Her Grandma was asleep on the couch. To be fair Jamie was supposed to be asleep in her room. But she had snuck out.

  
       She ran from the chair and into her Mom’s arms. Detective Maggie Sawyer. She saw the flinch and made a face as she hugged her. Little arms reaching to get picked up. Her mom easily lifting her onto her hip. Maybe not the hip she usually did with a ‘Sorry I’m Late, Monkey.’ and ‘Shouldn’t you be asleep.’

  
    Jamie shook her head and pushed at the opposite arm of her mom’s shirt. She saw the gauze and leaned over placing a kiss on the top of it. “No, You haven't tucked me in. It’s not Monday or Thursday or Sunday. Bedtime is when you tuck me in on not those days.” She said defiantly and got another kiss on her head. This one lingered. Like they do when her mom had a rough day and took an extra big hug. A big breath.

    The little girl sighed and looked up at her Mom more. “Sleep with me. Tell me all about the president. I saw Supergirl save her. And you were there I saw on the t.v. Was she really cool in person! Did she do the superhero pose? Did she talk to you?” She only stopped talking when her mom put up a hand with ‘One question at a time. Monkey. Go lay down I’ll be there in a minute.’

    Jamie nodded and slipped down from her mom’s arms. She ran to her mom’s room and pulled out her Pj’s. Then ran to her own as she heard her mom talk her grandma into sleeping in the guest room. She slipped under the covers smiling more at the yelled thank you for the clothes. Her hands under her head as she kicked her feet waiting.

    When her mom finally came in hair braided back and laid next to her making a show of stealing covers Jamie giggled and scooted over so she could lay with her head on her mom’s shoulder. Her arms over her. Her mom’s arm around her back, hand on her waist. Jamie sighed cause this is what home and safe was. This feeling cuddled into her Mom. She smiled when her mom said softly. “One question at a time. Most important first.”

    Jamie adjusted and reached her hand over to the gauze on her mom’s arm. “How did you get the owie.” She asked softly. It was soft because she didn’t like when the bad guys actually hurt her mom. She didn’t like that her mom got owies or when she wouldn’t smile until kiss attacks cause the bad guys gave her an emotional owie. Her mom got them so other people didn’t she knew but she still didn’t like it.  
Her mom looked down at her and Jamie smiled softly as Maggie said. “This bad guy. She used fire. But Supergirl did kick her butt. After doing said superhero pose. I’m ok. My friend looked at it and the bruises. No big owies.”  Her mom’s hand ran through her hair and kissed her head again. “No worrying about me, Monkey I’m ok.”

    Jamie felt her very tired eyes close at the kiss on her head. She sighed and snuggled more into her mom’s hold. “Ok, and you helped save the day. Bad guy lost.” She felt her mom smile into another kiss on her hair as she nodded and said. “Bad guy lost, now sleep Monkey.”


	2. Episode 2x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during and after 2x03. So Jamie helping her mom get ready for the op.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to try and be a once a week thing. I posted an extra chapter cause I'm excited you guys like it so much. Hope you enjoy

    Jamie looked up as her mom came out of the bedroom for the fifth time. She smiled at the pretty green dress but shook her head. “No… Looks over the top.” She heard her mom sigh as she spun and went back into her room. Jamie leaned on the back of the couch. “So this is a date with the blonde lady?” The seven-year-old asked slash yelled.

    Her mother yelled back. “No, It’s… Well, it’s a work thing and we need to look nice.” Jamie rolled her eyes. Her mom didn’t change all the time for just a work thing. She kept her head on her hands. “Is your new friend going to be there. The pretty lady that looked at your owie.” Her mom peeked her head out of the bedroom. “I never said my friend was a pretty lady, Monkey.” Which made Jamie giggle and looked at her with duh eyes. “You let her look at you owes. You only stand still for pretty lady nurses.” She saw her mom roll her eyes as her head disappeared again and yell. “I do not.” Jamie giggled more.

    Jamie felt her eyes widen when her mom came back out in a black dress. She nodded a lot. “You look really pretty! You should curl your hair.” She bounced and stood on the couch. “And just pull a little back. Like we did for my pictures.” She got a kiss on her head as her mom moved to the bathroom. “Ok, Stylist Monkey.”  
Jamie jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. She sat on the closed toilet as her mom plugged in the curling iron and got out her makeup. She smiled as she kicked her feet. “It’s Thursday. So you gotta kiss toothless before you go. So he can protect me while you’re gone.” She saw her mom nod and smiled when her mom messed up her hair. She moved to hand her the makeup she would need next as her mom finished getting pretty.

    When her Grandma came to babysit she was on the back of the couch pulling back some of her mom’s hair. Her grandma shooed her away and finished getting it tied back and the two little pieces to frame her mom’s face out. She smiled at them as her mom stood and hugged her grandma saying “Thank you, Aunt Bella.” They kissed cheeks and her mom turned around and held open her arms.

    Jamie moved forward and hugged her standing on the couch so she was the same height. She hugged her tight but not too tight. She knew she was strong enough to hurt her mommy if she hugged too tight. She leaned back. “Have fun with a pretty medical lady.”  
Her mom laughed and rolled her eyes. “It is pretty special agent lady actually and her name is Alex. Love you be good.” Jamie smiled at the kiss on her head and waved as her mom left.

    Jamie woke up later that night way later to her mom climbing into her bed. She moved toothless behind her and curled into her mom. She felt her mom’s super tight hug. That kiss that lingered on her head and opened her eyes. “Date with pretty special agent lady Alex go bad?” She asked softly. She heard her mom chuckle softly as she replied with. “No, Monkey it wasn’t a date. It was an undercover thing. And yea it went bad. The bad guy got out on a silly rule. Cause of bad people lawyers.”

    Jamie made a face and snuggled her mom closer her eyes closing again as she put her head on her mom’s shoulder. “Did Date with pretty blonde lady go ok.” She felt her mom sighed heavier and shake her head. “No, She isn’t going to be on dates with me anymore. So.. we are not doing the dinner tomorrow with her. No meeting I’m sorry.” Jamie shook her head and snuggled closer. “It’s ok. Can I meet pretty special agent lady.” This made her mom laugh again and a real smile as she got another kiss to her head. “Well see, Monkey sleep.” She did.


	3. Episode 2x05 & 2x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update, This one from the kiss episode the first kiss that hurt our hearts.

     It had been a standard week for Jamie. School then home, the only difference was her mom was definitely sad. But the blond lady had broken up with her and Jamie had expected that. So she had pulled out all the stops. Cute smiles, special colored pictures. Sneak movie nights on the nights her mom was home in time. It seemed to be working. While at least while her mom was home. She got smiles and hugs. She even got a real laugh with a hand over her mouth and everything. That happened when they watched Tangled and Jamie said Rapunzel's head must hurt from all that hair.

     It all seemed for nothing though Sunday night when her mom came home early from her night out. She looked up from the couch. Her grandma in the chair watching the movie with her. She saw the sad look on her mom’s face and moved to her quickly. Arms up. “Mommy!” She said as she got closer. 

     She snuggled into the hug when her mom pulled her up into her arms and cuddled her. She hugged a little tighter when her mom made it one of the big hugs. One of the lasting hugs that meant her mom was really upset but trying to hide it. She just hugged her as she listened to her mom talk to her grandma. It was all ‘you can go home, and I’m fine don’t worry, and that’s my hair your tugging I’m fine, bye Aunt Bella.” 

     After her Grandma left. Hugs and kisses and yes we are fine. They moved to the couch. Her mom moving her so Jamie was sitting on her mom’s lap. Jamie kept her eyes on her mom and poked gently at the frown on her face. “What made you sad. No pool with pretty special agent lady?” She asked.   
She felt her mom sigh and saw that look. That look that said something was wrong and her mom was trying to decide if she could tell her or not. Apparently, her mom thought seven wasn’t old enough to know somethings. She waited with her best I care, please tell me look on her face. Hoping it worked.

     It did cause her mom said quietly. “She did come to pool. She kissed me.” Jamie got a bigger smile. That was awesome because the pretty agent lady sounded awesome. She bounced but saw her mom’s face not light up like hers. She instantly got a confused face. “Why we not celebrating. Doing the new girlfriend dance.”   
She heard her mom laugh but it wasn’t a happy laugh it was a trying not to cry laugh. She moved closer. “Mommy?” She asked softly her eyes intent. Which got her another sigh from her mom. Another pull into another long hug. She hugged back just as tight as her mom. Trying to not hug too tight. She knew sometimes she did. She knew her mom didn’t complain or even make note of bruises. Her mom finally answered. “I told her we had to be just friends. I’m not going to date her Jamie.” 

Jamie’s head tilted as she watched her mom a very confused look now on her face. “But, you like her. You did the dress shuffle and you did that smile when she called.” She said seriously. This got another sad smile from her mom. It got her hair pushed down on her head. “It’s complicated, Monkey. She is just learning how to be her. I come with a lot of stuff. A lot of stuff that doesn't work with just learning who you are. “   
Jamie made a face and it was her turn to sigh. Her mom came with her. That was it. Her mom was putting her first again. Always. Her mom was hurting because she was the reason her mom couldn’t have something. “You have me.” She said softly. This got a no-no and a tight pull into her mom’s arms. Tons of kisses on her head and more tight hugs. “No Monkey. No, you are never the issue never. You're the best part ok. The best part of me that’s you. I just want serious and she... She is going to not want that.” 

Jamie made another face but her mom couldn't’ see it. Not with how she was tucked under her chin. She decided she couldn’t fix this problem in one night of hugs. So for now. For now, she had to let her mom be sad so she could work on her later. Get her to see how silly that was. “Movie! Popcorn and pizza.” She said and leaned back to look at her mom. That got her a real smile and her mom reached for the phone. “Sounds Perfect, Monkey. Perfect.”


	4. Episode 2x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks her mom into going to Alex's and making up after the we can't be friends talk in the show. This is cute you will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you want her to Meet Pretty Speical Agent Lady and she will. Just hang with me for a few more chapters. Also sorry for the week lapse during the holidays I didn't bank enough chapters. Hope you enjoy.

     Jamie smiled when her mom actually got to pick her up from school. She held her hand all the way to the car bouncing and telling her all about the Barbie debate with her friend Mikie. It was only when she got in the car that she realized her mom wasn’t real smiling at her. She was fake smiling. Meaning she was sad and trying not to be.

     When they walked into the house Jamie spun and looked at her mom. She saw the eyebrow raise from her mom and put her hands on her hips. “Ok, no dinner tell you tell me why your upset.” She informed her mom. Trying her best to look all this is law like her mom did when she was in trouble or something.

     She saw a real smile cross her mom’s face as her mom looked at her. It was a good smile. One of those only Jamie could get from her mom. With that love, her look behind her eyes. She watched her mom cross her arms and heard the. “Oh Really?” She didn’t cave if she did she would learn nothing. So she tried her best mom imitation and learned a little more on one leg and raised an eyebrow.

     This got her a real laugh and scooped up in her mom’s arms. She couldn’t help but giggle then. It’s hard to not giggle when your being twirled in the air by your favorite person in the whole wide world. When her mom hugged her and put her on her hip she looked at her with a smile. “Spill lady.” This got another laugh and a nod. “Well, Monkey. Alex said we couldn’t be friends today. That me not wanting to date her hurt her feelings to much. And, I’m sad cause I miss my friend.” Jamie made a face at that. Pretty Special Agent Lady didn’t wanna be mom’s friend. She tried not to let herself get upset. She made a face. “Well then you have to apologize.” She said simply and looked at her mom like. You should know this.

  
     This got a half chuckle from her mom and a look that Jamie couldn’t tell what it was. Which was strange cause she knew what all her mom’s looks meant? “Awe, Monkey. I wish it was that simple but it isn’t.” This got another confused look from Jamie. Cause she really didn’t understand how it couldn’t be that simple. Didn’t her mom say you had to be honest? You had to let people know when you were sorry. And you had to let them know how you felt. She couldn’t let that slide. “But, you said when I got in the fight with Mikie at school that I should apologize and tell her why I was mad. Cause people don’t read minds. Why can’t you do that?”

  
     This got another look on her mother’s face. This one, this one she knew. It was the I have no argument but it still doesn’t work in her mother’s overcomplicated adult brain. Jamie hoped her adult brain didn’t get complicated like her mom’s and every other adult she knew. She heard her mom sigh. “Alright, Monkey. I’ll call Aunt Bella and she can watch you while I go talk to Alex. That make you happy?” Jamie smiled and nodded her head a lot. “You have to be her friend. Cause she sounds cool and I wanna meet her.” This got one more laugh and she got put down. She smiled more as her mom dialed her aunt. She liked when she made her mom see things.


	5. Episode 2x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last Episode based Chapter. From here we are on our own. And I know we all want Pretty Special Agent Lady to come in. Believe me when I say sooo close to that. I hope you enjoy all my feels. Let me know what you think!

     Jamie’s day had been ok. Up until her mom’s partner had shown up at their house. With news that Supergirl had flown her mom to a hospital that Jamie couldn’t go. That they had to wait for her mom to be brought home but that she was alright just injured. Injured bad enough for her mom’s partner to sit with them through dinner and hug her tightly. 

     When the front door opened and her mom walked in. True paler, and not in the shirt she left in. Jamie ran from the chair to her. She stopped before launching herself at her mom. She knew her skin was blue, she knew she was supposed to suppress that not that her mom ever told her to. But she knew. But she couldn't cause her mom had been in a hospital. Her mom knelt and pulled her into a tight one-armed hug. She felt the kiss on her hair as she cried into her mom’s shoulder. She heard the soft. “I’m ok, Monkey. I’m ok. I’m right here.” She squirmed when her Grandma tried to pick her up. She heard her mom say softly. “It’s ok Aunt Bella. I’ll pick her up. It’s fine.” She felt herself get picked up and felt them move to the couch. When her mom sat she stayed cuddled tightly to her chest. Gentle hands on her hair. Kisses on her head. 

     Jamie wasn’t sure how long she and her mom sat like that. Cuddled close. Her Grandma in the hug sometimes. She just knew when she felt that panic lessen. That need to cling to her mom lessen. The truth that her mom was here. Her mom was ok. She looked up and said softly. When she could form words. “No getting shot by bad guys. Even if they have lasers from eyeballs.” She heard her mom chuckle again and felt herself get pulled back into a very tight hug. She heard. “I’m sorry Monkey, I’m sorry.” She nodded her head and let herself calm down more into her mom’s hold. 

     Another large gap of time went by, she heard her mom say softly. “You know what, Alex patched me up. I’m all good ok.” Jame looked up at her mom at that and tilted her head. She pulled the shirt to look at the large gauze bandage over her mom’s shoulder. “Pretty Special Agent Lady took care of you?” She saw her mom nod her head. She placed a kiss on her mom’s gauze. She made a face and said more. “She works in a hospital that Supergirl can go but we can’t go.” This got another nod from her mom. Her hair also got pushed down again as her mom looked at her. This look was new. Her mom had a lot of new looks lately. “What’s wrong? Mommy?”  
Jamie saw her mom smile and saw water in her eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, Monkey. You're really big. Did you know?” This time it was Jamie’s turn to shake her head as her mom continued talking. “Well, you are. Your not that tiny little blue baby I brought home. You're pretty big. And you're pretty smart too. I.. I didn’t see just how smart until today.” Jamie moved forward and hugged her mom again. She whispered. “It’s ok Mommy, Your ok.” This got a soft chuckle out of her mom. Another pretty tight hug. 

     Jamie pulled back again to look at her mom’s face. “You say I’m smart cause you like Pretty Special Agent Lady Alex.” She said and she saw her mom smile more and nod her head. “Then you should go kiss the girl you wanna kiss,” Jamie said seriously. This got a laugh, true a watery one and another pull into another hug. Her mom whispered softly. “After I put you to bed, Monkey. After your safe asleep.” Jamie nodded her head. That sounded good. After she was asleep.


	6. Meeting with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Title kinda gives this away. I hope it was everything you where hoping for.

     So her mom getting shot was the worst day she could remember but it had the best outcomes. Mostly in the case that her mom and her did the new girlfriend dance. Cause her mom was dating Pretty Special Agent Lady Alex. Sure she still hadn't met her but that wasn’t strange. Her mom liked to get a good sense of how the relationship was going. Her mom’s words. So that Jamie didn’t get hurt. Jamie thought her mom was overprotective.   
But her mom smiled more. Way more. And she got a whole week off from work. A whole week off. Picking Jamie up from school, and movie nights. Home cooked meals and board games. Jamie was really enjoying that. Even on the nights, her mom went on a date. It was still really nice having her mom home and smiling so much.

     They had decided since it was not a weeknight they could go to the arcade. Jamie nearly bounced herself out of the car and had to be told four whole times that she needed to settle down. Once inside her mom got the tokens and she was off. Car games where the best but she really was enjoying this new game where she could dance by hitting the arrows. She just got her best score and the song ended. She turned to see her mom yelling. “Mommy Mommy I did…” She stopped talking and tilted her head. Cause her mom wasn’t leaning on the machine behind her and smiling. She was talking to someone. Two someones, really. They were both really pretty. One with long blond hair braided and the other taller, with dark hair and clothes, pretty almost red hair in some lights. 

     Jamie slipped off the dance game and ran over to her mom. She pulled on her mom’s arm but didn’t say anything. That was the rule if her mom was talking to strange people in public. No introductions or use of Mommy. Cause they could be a bad guy. “I got a better score, I need more tokens.” She suddenly felt all eyes on her. From the other two people. She smiled and waved. 

     Her mom ran a hand through Jamie’s hair and hugged her. “Right, Monkey sorry. Come on let’s go do that.  Sorry, Alex, I’m kinda busy later.” She moved to walk away but Jamie felt her heart skip five whole beats. Alex! She turned and stopped pulling on her mom’s hand. Careful to not pull to hard on her mom’s hand. The blond lady seemed to notice that fact with a raised eyebrow. Jamie ignored it. “Pretty Special Agent Lady Alex…” She said with slight wonder to her tone looking straight at her mom.   
Her mom laughed and turned kneeling down in front of her. Jamie didn’t see Alex blush and raise an eyebrow in her mom’s direction. She did hear the lady next to Alex snort but didn’t see her cover her mouth to not laugh. Her eyes were on her mom kneeling in front of her. Her mom’s head bob of yes, that is who you think it is. She smiled brightly. “I wanna meet her… Please... Please! I won’t eat candy tonight and you can pick the movie and I’ll clean my room.” That got her mom to laugh again and pull her into a hug. 

     “Ok Monkey,” She heard her mom say and stand. She felt her back get pulled to her mom’s legs. Her mom’s hands laying on her shoulders. This was her mom’s I protect you but use you as a shield type of hold. She smiled up at the pretty ladies now looking at her. She heard her mom say. “Alright, I was going to wait let you get used the idea of me but.. Here we go. Jamie this is Alex and Kara Danvers.” Her mom pointed to them as she said their names. “Alex, Kara…” There was a pause. Like her mom was nervous but that was ridiculous because her mom was never nervous. “This is Jamie, Jamie Sawyer my daughter.”   
She saw both the pretty lady’s eyes go wide. And she was suddenly nervous herself. She hadn't dressed to meet Pretty Special Agent Lady. Now she was and what if she didn’t like her? What if she thought she was horrible and left her mom? Jamie swallowed and fought to keep her skin normal skin color not blue like it tended to do if she was emotional or in water. She held out a hand. “Hi…”   
Pretty Special Agent Lady Alex smiled at her and seemed to read her nerves cause the next thing she knew that pretty lady was kneeling down to her. She took her hand and shook it. “Well, hi. Jamie Sawyer. You got your mom’s dimples.” Jamie felt one get poked. She giggled and nodded her head. Her eyes searching this ladies face. Cause she made her mom smile, like a lot. 

     Jamie couldn’t help it. She reached out and touched that hair that was red. It was red just dark so it looked brown. “You're really pretty. Prettier than I Imagined.” She said honestly and this got a laugh both from her mom behind her and that pretty lady in front of her. She saw Alex blush again and smiled more. “We are playing games. You wanna play? Mommy has the week off cause her shoulder.” 

     Jamie got really excited when Alex nodded her head. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance one. Two players could play and she wanted to play with Alex. She didn’t see Alex look back at her mom with a smile as she got pulled. She just yelled herself. “Mommy Tokens.”   
Her mom laughed and followed her. She heard a soft not meant for her phrase of ‘Seems you charm all Sawyers, Danvers.’ that got Alex to almost trip. She stopped at the machine and jumped on when her mom put in the tokens. “Pretty Special Agent Lady Alex picks.” She smiled over at Alex getting another smile and a rub on her head from Alex. She liked that it was like her mom’s rubs on her head. They did two songs and Kara did a couple songs with her. She didn’t hear what her mom and Alex said to each other after Kara switched with Alex. But after the second song Kara whooshed her up and into her arms getting her to giggle and her mom and Alex were kissing.  
     Kara made a ewe sound and she joined her. This made both her mom and Alex blush and caused her and Kara to giggle. Jamie decided she liked Kara too. She also liked how Pretty Lady Alex took her mom’s hand and how her mom leaned in and bumped her shoulder to Pretty Lady Alex’s. She looked at Kara. “Food.” Kara laughed and looked at Alex and her mom saying food and that got them all to laugh. 

     They ate Tacos from a really nice spot Kara knew. Jamie was surprised and just how many tacos Kara could eat. Her mom was not. Somewhere during food, she had slipped from her seat next to Kara and into her mom’s lap. It was nice and her head was on her mom’s shoulder. She didn’t feel her eyes close. But she did feel when her mom stood up adjusting her to her. Putting her coat around her shoulders with a ‘Thank you, Kara. No, I got her.’ She also felt a hug from both Kara but more important from Pretty Lady Alex to her mom. One arm around her too. A gentle rub of her back and Alex whispering in her ear. “Night, Jamie.” She smiled too tired to say anything back. 

     The next time she woke up was when she was laid on her bed. Her shoe’s taken off her feet. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at her mom. “I like her.” She mumbled and her mom smiled more. She heard her mom say me too as she got put in her jammies. She helped in the try to help but arms are too heavy to move sort of way. She settled in bed to her mom running her fingers through Jamie’s hair. The world was good.


End file.
